Pegasus Seiya
|-|Bronze Cloth= |-|Gold Cloth= |-|God Cloth= Summary Seiya (星矢, Seiya) also known as Pegasus Seiya (天馬星座の星矢,Pegasasu no Seiya) is the title and main protagonist of the Saint Seiya manga and anime series written and illustrated by Masami Kurumada. Seiya is one of Athena's eighty-eight mythical warriors known as the Saints who are serving their goddess throughout the ages, protecting justice and peace on Earth. Seiya is also one of the 52 Bronze Saints and is protected by the Pegasus Constellation so he wears the Pegasus Cloth. Power and Stats: [[Character Tiering|'Tier:']]' 7-C | 4-C |' At least 4-B |''' '''3-A Normally,' High 3-A '''at the peak of his power' ' '''Name:' Pegasus Seiya Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Age: 13 - 17 years old Classification: Human, Bronze Saint, Athena's Saint Powers and Abilities: Skilled warrior, can counter or nullify any technique after seeing it being used once (Can adapt to techniques seen or suffered once through observing the components of the attack), 7th and 8th Sense user, through divine Cosmos, he has superhuman strength, speed, durability, agility, endurance, atom manipulation and destruction (can bypass durability by hitting the atoms of the opponent), true flight/levitation, telepathy, telekinesis, can attack non-physical beings, energy blasts, force fields, higher senses to track people and events over large distances, possibly through dimensions and compensate the loss of physical ones. Through the 8th sense, he has total control over soul and body in the spirit realm, allowing him to resurrect. Attack Potency: Town level+ via power-scaling (Even as a Bronze Saint, attacks cause atomic destruction), Island level via burning his Cosmo (did this level of destruction with his punch during Chapter 1) | Star level+ |''' At least '''Solar System Level | High Universe level at the peak of his power (As he managed to crack Hades' surplice) Speed: Mach 1 to Hypersonic | Lightspeed initially (7th Sense users are stated to be able to move at the speed of light), FTL once fully mastered | MFTL initially, Massively FTL+ once fully mastered (Crossed Hades' Hyperdimension filled with Billions of Galaxies in what seemed like a few minutes) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Class 100+ Striking Strength: Class GJ | Class XGJ+ | At least Class XTJ |''' Universe Class''' via burning his Cosmo Durability: Superhuman without any Cloth, Town level+ with Pegasus Bronze Cloth | Star level+ with Pegasus Bronze Cloth V2/V3 | Solar System+ '''| '''High Universe Level with Pegasus God Cloth (Tanked blows from Hades) Stamina: Very high, likely Nearly Limitless Range: Several dozen meters with Energy Blasts | Planetary | Planetary | Galactic Standard Equipment: Pegasus Bronze Cloth Intelligence: Seiya is a skilled fighter and has battled for many years. He is otherwise average. Weaknesses: Seiya can't survive in space for much time. Also, he is not as durable without his cloth. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Pegasus Meteor Fist (Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken): Seiya strikes the enemy hundreds to millions of times with meteor-like blasts traveling at faster-than-light speeds. Pegasus Comet Fist (Pegasus Sui Sei Ken): Seiya combines his meteor blasts into a single blast or punch. Pegasus Rolling Crush: Seiya grabs his enemy from the back then covering him and his enemy's body with his Cosmos and launches himself in the air, then crashes into the ground. Key: Pegasus Bronze Cloth | 7th Sense | 8th Sense | Pegasus God Cloth Others Notable Victories: Dark Schneider (Bastard!!) Dark Schneider Profile Goku (Dragon Ball) Goku Profile Asura (Asura's Wrath) Asura Profile Hulk (Marvel Comics) Hulk Profile Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) Sailor Moon Profile Notable Losses: Rune King Thor (Marvel Comics) Thor Profile Note: This was God Cloth Pegasus Seiya Inconclusive Matches: Wally West (DC Comics) The Flash Profile Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Greek Gods Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3